


Tantilizing Observations

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself drawn to an intense moment between two co-workers and discovers that he just can't turn away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantilizing Observations

**Author's Note:**

> The story was originally released on October 20, 2001. It was my first attempt at a story with sexual content in it.
> 
> When I first started writing any kind of pairings for this series I did some exploring to see which pairing I liked writing the most. I wrote a few Daniel/Sam stories before discovering that I really enjoyed writing Jack/Daniel fic. As a result there are a few random pairing stories intermixed but most of my stories after releasing the next few become heavily Jack/Daniel centric.

SG-1 returned from their latest mission to P2X-679. The planet they were on was supposed to be a peaceful planet and when the team had first arrived that’s what it seemed like. Unfortunately, that peacefulness was soon broken as an entourage of Horus guards started shooting at everyone. They had been ambushed while Daniel was investigating one of the temples near the gate. Carter was collecting her samples while Teal’c and Colonel O’Neill were exploring. After the Horus guards started firing the team beat a hasty retreat back to the Stargate. They had been very lucky on this mission and no one had ended up hurt. Now they were in the infirmary getting checked out by Doctor Fraiser. 

Daniel sat patiently on the bed waiting for Doctor Fraiser to quickly finish her typical tests. The entire time he sat there he tried to keep his eyes from drifting to the one woman in the room who could make him forget everything. Just hearing that woman’s voice sent him into overdrive. He listened to her now thinking of just how quickly he could get her away from the infirmary and alone with him. He half listened to her discussion with Jack finding that his attention constantly strayed to less pure thoughts…mainly what he was planning to do with her later. He heard her say, “Sir, I did manage to get some of the samples that we needed.” 

“Carter, are you all right?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Are you sure?” Jack asked as he watched his second in command. Major Carter seemed very distracted today. Jack found that he wanted to know why she seemed so unfocused. Her eyes kept drifting behind him. He found that he wondered what she kept looking at. She seemed to be miles away from the infirmary at the moment. It was unlike Carter to be that way. He focused on Doctor Fraiser as she reentered the room momentarily forgetting Carter’s lack of focus. 

Sam found herself constantly trying to stay calm. God, being this close to Daniel and not being able to touch him was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was pull him into her arms and make hot, passionate love to him all night long. She knew that she had to be very discrete. If it were discovered that her and Daniel Jackson were lovers then they both could lose their jobs. It was against regulations to have any kind of sexual relations with a teammate but her and Daniel just couldn’t seem to stay away from one another. She found that she continually glanced up at him. God, how she wanted him… She only half listened to her CO as he asked her questions about the mission and about how she was feeling. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of the damned infirmary. She sighed in relief when Janet declared them all fit to go home. She jumped to her feet trying to contain her enthusiasm. She knew that Daniel was patiently waiting for them to have time alone. She had seen the hunger in his eyes as he glanced at her off and on during their mission to P2X-679. He was as anxious as she was to get away from the SGC and spend time together. She quickly followed her CO and Teal’c out of the room. She waited until they disappeared around the corner before turning to Daniel who walked up behind her. 

Daniel approached Sam quietly and carefully. He lowered his voice to a soft whisper as he questioned, “Are we alone? Is it safe?” 

“Yes. They both headed out. Janet’s busy in the infirmary.” 

Daniel smiled devilishly as he suggested, “I have an idea. Why don’t you and I find ourselves a nice quiet room in this facility and have a little fun?” 

“Daniel, here? Are you crazy? You want to…here?” 

“Why not?” 

“Well, for one, we’d both lose our jobs if we get caught…” 

“And two?” 

“I don’t have a two…” 

“So…?” 

“I’ll think of something.” 

“Come on, Sam. It’ll be fun. Just think about it…” 

Sam thought about it all right. Daniel was crazy. He wanted to have sex here in the SGC where if they were caught they’d get kicked out? Was he insane? Of course, Sam did have to agree with him that the thought of possibly being caught made the idea all the more appealing. She felt the yearning for him deep inside herself already and they weren’t even completely alone yet. She turned to look at him and looked into those deep blue eyes of his. When she saw the passion and desire in that gaze she was sold. She whispered, “I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to this. Daniel, if we get caught…” 

“I’ll meet you in fifteen minutes down stairs in the archives.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

“I know you will.” Daniel smiled at her and licked his lips as the temptation to kiss her delicate mouth nearly overwhelmed him. He managed to hold himself in check. They were directly outside the infirmary where anyone could bump into them at any time. It was too dangerous, so he stepped away from her then headed to his office. 

Once in his office Daniel found that it was very hard to focus. He found his thoughts continually straying to Sam and to the clock to check the time. He had to be patient. He looked up as a knock sounded on his office door. He replied, “Come in.” 

Jack entered Daniel’s office and approached his friend. Daniel said, “Hi Jack. What do you want?” 

“You busy tonight?” 

“Uh yes, kind of. Why?” 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go play some hockey or something.” 

“Nah, not tonight Jack.” 

“Are you sure? I’ll go easy on you this time.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. I have plans.” 

“You have plans? The infamous Daniel Jackson has plans? You mean you’re not going to spend all night staring at those rocks of yours…?” 

“Jack.” 

“Sorry Daniel. Are you sure…?” 

“Yes Jack.” 

“All right. I guess I’ll go see what Teal’c is up to. Are you heading out?” 

“No, I have some research to do. I’ll be spending some time in the archives looking up things.” 

“You and your research. Have fun.” 

“You know I will, Jack.” 

Jack nodded his head then left Daniel’s office. He decided to go search for Teal’c to see what he was up to. Daniel, meanwhile, sighed in relief. God, he thought for sure that Jack would stay and talk to him forever. He didn’t want to keep Sam waiting very long. He looked at the clock and noticed the time. Five minutes…five minutes. He quickly turned off the lights in his office, checked to make sure no one was in the hallway, closed his door and made his way casually to the archives. 

Sam quickly made her way to the archives being careful not to draw any unwanted attention. She went to her lab and attempted to do some research but found focusing on work was absolutely useless. Her mind wouldn’t stop straying to Daniel Jackson. God, she wanted him badly. She could hardly wait fifteen minutes. She entered the archives quietly searching for Daniel. She didn’t see him and was ready to head to his office when the door opened. Daniel stepped in still dressed in his military clothes. She licked her lips as her eyes strayed to the nice expanse of chest the black t-shirt contoured to so well. She noticed, yet again, just how damned appealing those camoes and the black shirt made him look. She stared at him brazenly eyeing him up and down allowing her eyes to roam slowly across his body. When she came to his face she noticed the lightest tinge of pink highlighting his cheeks. He was still shy even though she and him had spent many a time together. She found that quality in him made him even more appealing. 

Daniel entered the room and saw Sam standing there looking as beautiful as always. He found that he could barely contain himself. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He noticed that she was admiring him and felt his cheeks burn a bit at the obvious brazenness. He then decided it was his turn to examine her. He slowly roamed his eyes down across her body admiring the petite ness of her frame, the firmness of her breasts, the strength of those beautiful thighs…God, he couldn’t hold back any longer. In two quick strides he was beside her. She pulled him into her arms, and he held her tightly. 

Daniel looked down at the beautiful face of his lover and quickly dipped his head gently tugging at her lips with his own. He planted a deep, searing kiss onto those full, luscious lips of hers. He started out slowly. First he kissed her with his mouth closed but as her kiss deepened so did his. He pulled her even closer to him feeling the temperature in the room suddenly escalating even further. She slowly stepped back edging him towards one of the file cabinets to the left side of the room where the lighting was dimmer and more romantic. She moved them out of the direct sight of the door in case someone decided to come to the archives while they were there. At least, by moving further into the room, they could have an easier get away if someone were to enter unannounced. When he had positioned them where she wanted she deepened her kiss further. He tasted so sweet that she couldn’t resist tasting him more. He moaned quietly in response to her probing tongue as she eased it between his lips. He, at first, denied her entrance to his mouth choosing to taunt her before permitting her. Sam became more insistent pulling him closer to her and forcing her tongue to slide deeper into his mouth. He opened his mouth and their tongues touched igniting a fire so hot that they were both now lost in its intensity. Neither Daniel nor Sam paid attention to where they were anymore. They were so focused on one another that neither of them heard the door to the archives open and close. 

Jack found Teal’c who was deep in Kel-no-reem so he decided to head back to Daniel’s office. When he found the office empty and the lights turned off he remembered Daniel telling him that he was going to go downstairs to do some research. He decided to go pay Daniel a visit. As Jack opened the door to the archive room he didn’t see anyone. He quickly stepped inside, closing the door, and started hunting for Daniel. When Daniel came down here he could get lost for hours. He’d always find himself a quiet little nook where no one could find him and he’d do his research. Jack started to casually walk down the main aisle glancing down each row to see if Daniel had stashed himself in one of them. When Jack came to the fourth aisle he stopped as his eyes fell onto two people. His eyes widened as he recognized who those two were…Daniel and Sam and they were kissing… Jack felt the floor threaten to give way beneath him as the shock of seeing those two together in such intimate circumstances hit him. He was about to order the two to separate but found that he had lost his voice. Jack stood there staring at the two interlocked and found that he was transfixed. He couldn’t move all he could do was stare. He shook himself as a low moan escaped from one of the two lovers and moved behind one of the nearest shelves. He didn’t want them to spot him down here and he also found that he just didn’t want to disturb them. He watched the two with obvious interest feeling his own heartbeat increase just a bit as the two continued kissing. 

Daniel probed the inside of Sam’s mouth gently with his tongue tasting her sweetness. He wanted more. He began to slowly rub his hands up and down across the center of her back finding that his member was now very hard. Sam pulled away breaking the kiss momentarily to smile sensually up at Daniel as she felt the probing of his very erect penis. God, he was ready. Sam looked into his blue eyes noticing the glaze of desire and passion highlighting them making his eyes an even deeper shade of blue. His eyes were beautiful. He returned her smile pulling her gently against his body yet again. He then bent his head down pressing his lips tenderly against hers. He slowly pushed her back and Sam moved with him feeling the filing cabinet now pressing against her back. She quickly sat up on the filing cabinet and opened her legs wider to pull Daniel in against her. Her hands began to roam his back and work lower and lower until she was sticking her hands down into the lining of his camoes. She grasped the fabric of his t-shirt and began to pull it out of the confines of his pants. Daniel moved against her pressing his body and his groin against her. She moaned as his groin came in contact with her. She pulled him closer melting in his arms like butter as his tongue was again gently probing the insides of her mouth. He then pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, and began to plant small tender kisses across her lips working his way to her jaw line and up across her cheeks. She felt herself smiling as the light, feathery kisses brushed her skin. She wanted him badly now. She didn’t know how much longer she could wait. 

Daniel began to pull her shirt free of the confines of her pants. He wanted to touch her bare skin; he needed to touch flesh. As he yanked the shirt out of her camoes he slipped his hands beneath the fabric groaning as his hands came into contact with her skin. God, she felt so good. He wanted her now, but he always enjoyed prolonging the inevitable. He enjoyed the foreplay as much as he enjoyed the actual joining. He slowly worked his hands up across her back inching her t-shirt higher and higher towards her neck. He inhaled deeply as his fingers brushed the strap of her bra. He was so close now. He hastily undid the catch in her bra and continued to work the shirt up over her head. 

Sam followed Daniel’s lead. She quickly grabbed the cloth of his jacket wondering why the man was still wearing his damned jacket. She complained, “Daniel, why do you always have to wear so many clothes?” 

“Me? What about you? How about we get rid of this shirt NOW.” 

“Just as soon as I relieve you of your jacket.” 

Daniel quickly, hesitantly pulled from her and seized his jacket helping her to yank the damned thing off. He no sooner had his arms free of his jacket, and he was wrapping his arms around her again not wanting to break the physical contact any longer than necessary. She smiled then said, “Now the shirt… I don’t believe you’ll need that shirt any more either.” 

“Yeah it is rather hot in here now, isn’t it? Let me just help you out of this…” 

Daniel smiled at her as she raised her arms allowing him to finally remove the damned t-shirt. His next item of business was to quickly relieve her of her bra. He commented, “Why do women have to wear so many underclothes?” 

“Because we like to keep our men in line.” 

“Hmm…” 

Daniel dropped Sam’s shirt and bra and they fluttered to the floor to join the ever-increasing pile of clothing already there. Daniel raised his arms to allow Sam to remove his shirt then kicked the clothing out of the way. He pulled her against him feeling his groin aching even more at the skin on skin contact. God, this felt so good. He started to breathe heavily as the skin contact sent his blood pumping furiously through his veins and his heart racing. He began to rub his hands up and down across her back delighting in the sounds of her soft, quiet moans. She was as turned on as he was. He quickly released her and yanked carelessly at the belt around his hips. After the belt was undone he worked on the button and zipper of his pants making quick work of undoing them. Sam worked on undoing her belt and pants, as well. The camoes fell to the ground as quietly as the rest of the clothes. The underwear was next and once both Sam and Daniel were freed from the confines of clothing they pulled each other close reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. Everywhere their bodies touched their skin was on fire. Neither of them felt as if they could hold on any longer. Sam said breathlessly, “Oh God Daniel, now…please…” 

He smirked evilly at her then said, “Oh no, not yet my love. Not yet…I haven’t had the chance to taste every inch of your luscious body. I can’t resist tasting you.” 

“Oh God…” 

Sam pulled him tight against her wrapping her legs firmly around his hips. Daniel smiled teasingly at her then said, “Impatient, my love?” 

“Hell yeah!” 

“Well, let me see if I can fix that little problem…” with that said Daniel pressed his penis against her most intimate part. He slowly eased the head of his penis between the folds of her womanhood feeling her body immediately adjust and prepare for his entrance. He held back waiting for her body to relax and as he felt her body loosen up more he slowly pushed his member into her sweet mound. She cried out in ecstasy, which was enough to send him over the edge and enough to make him nearly lose his control. Daniel pulled her tighter against his body as she gasped, “Yes, yes…God yes, Daniel now…” 

“Easy. Easy my love, almost there…just a little further. Relax Samantha, relax.” 

When Daniel felt her body totally relax and could tell that she was now completely ready for him he gently eased his member into her. He groaned as he felt the warmth of her as her vagina gripped his member pulling him deeper into her and cocooning around his penis. He whispered, “Oh God Samantha…” 

Jack watched from the safety of the aisle completely transfixed. He felt his own penis becoming erect at witnessing the scene before him. He felt like a peeping tom standing there and watching his second in command and his best friend having intercourse. He wanted to turn away but found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. The scene before him was both erotic and beautiful. He noticed how gentle Daniel was with Sam and found himself remembering a time when him and his wife were like that. He forgot how it felt to have sex, to make love with someone you cared for with someone you loved. As he watched these two begin to make love he found that he desperately wanted to experience that again himself. He felt his mouth go dry as he heard Sam cry out in ecstasy, her cry followed shortly by Daniel’s. Jack started to breathe heavily himself. He found that watching was just as exciting as actually doing it. He could only stare as he watched Daniel pull Sam closer to him then push into her further. Sam’s head flew backwards in response to the intense sensations now traveling through her body. Jack nearly cried out himself when he saw Daniel lean down over Sam and place a kiss below her breast bone then slowly drag his tongue up across the center of her chest. She clenched her legs tighter around his waist, gripping him, trying to pull him deeper into her velvety softness. Daniel then slowly dragged his tongue up across Sam’s inner right breast. Jack felt his own groin tighten in response to seeing such an erotic gesture. Oh God, but he was hard and desperately wanted to have sex. He couldn’t stay here and watch this. This wasn’t right. These two didn’t deserve to be spied on while they were making love. It just wasn’t right, but as Jack watched Daniel gently pull Sam’s right nipple into his mouth and hear her cry out in response Jack couldn’t look away. God, was the temperature climbing in here or what? He licked his own lips as Daniel began to taunt Sam with his tongue flicking it occasionally only allowing her a small sample of that tongue of his as he placed it to her flesh. She cried out again and pulled him closer. Her hands were now fisting in his hair as she attempted to pull his mouth closer to her breast. Daniel pulled back leaving out a husky, teasing laugh as she cried out in frustration. He began to talk seductively in a foreign tongue and Jack found hearing that strange language while in the midst of making love to a woman had to be one of the sexiest things he had ever witnessed. He noticed that Sam also responded to that foreign tongue. He could see that Daniel was driving her wild and crazy with want. Damn, he’d have to talk Daniel into teaching him some of those words. Shit! 

Jack noticed that Daniel had yet to begin thrusting. He was being playful. He was muttering in that foreign language, in what sounded like Egyptian, then suckling Sam’s right breast then left breast. Jack found that his breathing was now matching the breathing of the pair making love. God, he had to get out of here! If he kept this up he would scream himself and announce to the lovers that they were no longer alone. Jack didn’t want to interrupt the beautiful exchange going on between the two right now. He took a few steps back attempting to retreat, but as Sam cried out again he turned back. God, help him but he couldn’t leave. He continued to watch the two becoming wrapped up in the eroticism of the scene. 

Daniel looked into Sam’s eyes with a glint of evil shining in his own. Sam stared intently and as he dipped his head to lap at her left breast she cried out again. Oh God, did that ever feel good! Daniel knew what the hell turned her on and spared her no expense. She again pulled his head to her as he cupped his mouth over her right breast and began to taunt the nipple with his tongue. He began to move his tongue in circles around her areola causing her nipple to pucker in response. She pulled his head closer to her offering him more of her breast and gently kneading her hands in his hair. She whispered, “Oh God yes, yes my love…that feels so good…” 

Daniel was encouraged to continue exploring Sam’s body even further as she commented on his expertise. He felt as if he himself were ready to melt into her. She started to move her hips drawing him deeper into her silky folds. Daniel felt ready to explode. He gently grazed her nipple with his teeth causing her to shriek out in ecstasy yet again then he pulled back. He wanted to see her face; he wanted to see what he was doing to her. He wanted to see how he was making her feel. He looked up into her beautiful face and nearly lost it then and there when he saw the extreme delight and pleasure that crossed her beautiful features. Oh God, he couldn’t hold back much longer. Not when his Samantha was looking so damned sexy with wanting, desiring and needing him. He began to slowly thrust. Sam cried out again encouraging him to increase his thrusts, “Yes Daniel, yes…deeper…God…yes…” 

“Oh God, Samantha…” he again lapsed into Egyptian which drove Sam completely wild. She loved when he spoke in that language. Hearing his sexy voice, full of desire for her, speaking in that language did all kinds of things to her. She opened her eyes to look at her lover and smiled as she saw that his eyes were bright with want, need and desire. She pulled him to her kissing him deeply as his thrusts became more insistent. She wanted him to be one with her. She broke the kiss then pulled him into her arms. She bent into him thrusting her hips to match the rhythm he was setting. She began to nibble on his ear and heard Daniel cry out as her hot, wet tongue on his earlobe drove him nuts. He began thrusting harder hearing her whispers of encouragement to continue. She then released his ear and started planting kisses across his neck and lower jaw. Daniel cried out, “Oh God Samantha! God, that feels good!” 

She continued to plant feathery kisses across his lower cheekbone running her fingers through his hair and driving him over the edge. Daniel began to thrust faster and she matched his thrusting. They were so close to release. Daniel opened his eyes to stare into Sam’s eyes. He wanted to see her face when she was finally satisfied. He wanted to see the moment she let go. Sam opened her eyes and stared intently into his wanting to also see his face when he finally released. As the thrusting grew rapidly they both came closer to satisfaction. Daniel paused holding Sam tightly against him as he sense his time was here. Sam pulled him tighter refusing to look away and held him. They both cried out in ecstasy as Daniel hit his apex. They both collapsed still clinging tightly to one another, spent from their lovemaking. Daniel spoke first saying, “Samantha, I love you.” 

She looked into her lover’s eyes and responded, “I love you too, Daniel.” 

They pulled each other closer just satisfied and content to be together. They knew that they would soon have to get dressed. The longer they stayed down here the higher the risk of being caught, but for now they were content just to be together. They laid there listening to each other breathing and finding joy in just being able to hold each other closely. 

Jack nearly cried out as Sam and Daniel hit their climaxes and realized that he needed to make himself scarce very quickly or he would be caught in the act of spying. He turned from the two lovers and quickly headed out of the archives making sure to close the door quietly behind him. He also decided to hang around the area just in case someone should decide to go to the archives. He knew that Sam and Daniel would both lost their jobs if their relationship was discovered and he wasn’t about to let that happen. He could tell that the two loved one another deeply and that they were meant to be together, but because of military regulations, they both could be in serious trouble if they were ever caught together. Jack O’Neill would make sure that never happened. He also knew that, thanks to what he had just witnessed, he would have many long sleepless nights. He would have many nights of fantasies, as well. He smiled as he realized that Daniel Jackson had finally found one woman who would never leave him. It was about damned time he found someone! 

**The End**


End file.
